A Dream Worth Keeping
by MelodiousNocturneGirl
Summary: Hatori will always keeping Kana in his dreams and memories. Always and forever. Songfic! A Dream Worth Keeping from the movie Ferngully.


**A Dream Worth Keeping**

**Fruits Basket Fanfic**

**By: MelodiousNocturneGirl**

**Songfic**

**HatorixKana**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket nor do I own the song. I can only wish. First Fruits Basket fanfic!! ^^ Song is from the movie Ferngully! Did I spell that right? Probably not….**

**By the way, I suggest you look the song up on YouTube or something while reading this, it makes the story more heartfelt. I cried. **

**~A Dream Worth Keeping~**

**Hatori's P.O.V.**

**It's almost as if it was all a dream. My being with Kana… She was everything I wanted….everything I needed. She was always there for me. She adored being in my presence just as I did with hers. Her smiled warmed my heart and made my soul burn with love. I was in love and yet…I could do nothing. She was gone…and it was all over for me. **

_**Any time you want **_

_**To be right here**_

_**Just imagine me**_

_**And all this will appear**_

**I took her picture down from my bookshelf. The picture did her justice; it portrayed her beauty almost perfectly. Almost. She was, of course, more beautiful in person. **

**I remember when we went on our first date. I was so nervous; I was shaking faster than an infant could shake a rattle. Ayame and Shigure got a kick out of that. Calm, cool, collected, and cold-hearted Hatori Sohma was nervous. But, I ignored them as best as I could. Let's face it, there's really no ignoring those two. **

**Either way, it wasn't going to stop me from going out on this date. I met up with Kana and we went out to dinner. It was quite enjoyable until someone bumped into me. I remember my plate falling onto Kana and my first thought consisted of so much swearing that I'm fairly sure some things slipped out. I'm not much of a cussing person, but some things slip and to top it off, I don't like swearing around women. Too late for that I guess. My blush probably was the shade of a tomatoes skin, I was madly embarrassed. But, Kana just laughed and shook it off as if it were nothing. Her clothes were stained but she smiled at me, still laughing, and said it was ok. Ha…I laugh just thinking about the moment.**

_**You can keep this moment all your life**_

_**Forever near**_

_**A dream worth keeping**_

**I've been lost without her. But the law is the law. There's no breaking it and I can't do anything about it. There's no changing those laws either. My life, as well as the others that are cursed by the zodiac, are ruled by it. Disobey and you have a pretty hefty price to pay. I would know… However, Kana was slowly lifting my cares and worries from me. The curse wasn't as big as a bother anymore. I felt like I was being set free. She loved me. **

_**When you're feeling lost**_

_**I'll be your star**_

_**Just reach out and touch me no matter where you are**_

**I couldn't let her get to near though, although I won't deny it I wanted to touch her soft skin and pull her into a deep and loving hug. It was hard not too…**

_**In a world where precious things are disappearing overnight**_

_**Just keep my star in sight**_

**We were together and I thought we were going to last forever. We did what any couple would do. We went for walks, picnicked, and we had dates. We kissed, but it was almost distant. Things were different. I couldn't let her know about me…not the entire me. **

_**I believe**_

_**We've found a dream worth keeping**_

_**For more than just today**_

**However, I was scared and things were difficult. She didn't know anything about the curse. What if something had happened? What if she suddenly got the urge to hug or try to hold me? It would've meant trouble…and yet, she never tried. For some strange reason I can't explain, I believe that she knew that when the time was right I would hold her. I was scared she wouldn't understand that she'd leave because I never took a hold of her. We were serious and yet, we'd never held each other. **

_**And even though**_

_**The winds of change may come sweeping**_

_**It's still a dream worth keeping**_

_**So don't let it fade away**_

**Then it came…when she finally found out about my being apart of the Chinese zodiac curse. It was when I transformed right in front of her. My heart raced at the fact that she would know, but I transformed, let her soft skin touch mine, on purpose. I wanted her to know and accept me for what I was. And yet, she still loved me. She smiled just as she had done on our first date. She still saw me the same way. **

_**Maybe you'll be in some distant land**_

_**Feeling all alone, but I'll be close at hand**_

**It was an amazing feeling that overcame me. It couldn't have been coincidence that both of us met. She was this gorgeous young woman, filled with light and life and I was the dark beast that she saved. Whether she knew it or not…she meant the world to me. She saved me from becoming something deadly, frightening, and above all a shadow within a midst of people, only to be used when needed. I was a puppet and she cut my strings and helped me become human. Kana…**

_**And every time you see a rainbow paint the sky behind the rain**_

_**You'll be here again**_

**Oh God… I loved her. Why did she have to go? She was the bright, beautiful spring and I was the cold, frozen snow. She melted my heart and let me know I was worth something. She would never let me feel like an outcast or like I was just somebody there. She brightened my life. I couldn't let her get away. So…as any sane man would have done, I asked for her hand. She accepted. But none of us expected what was to come. **

_**I believe**_

_**We've found a dream worth keeping**_

_**For more than just a day**_

_**And even though**_

_**The winds of change may come sweeping**_

_**It's still a dream worth keeping**_

_**So don't let it fade away**_

**Akito's reaction was something even I couldn't have predicted. Did Akito think I was going to leave? I never really understood it. But I constantly thanked everything and everyone that Kana wasn't hurt…physically. I could have married her anyway…but Akito's word was law. I couldn't disobey. I never blamed Akito, it was a tough situation. But the rage that came…was it really worth it? My happiness…it was gone. Kana was never the same. She blamed herself for what had happened to me and I couldn't convince her out of it. Akito's rage of saying that Kana couldn't break the curse…that wasn't our intention. We were just seeking contentment together. Was that to much to ask for? I still thank Shigure for being there…otherwise I think I would've died from blood loss. I may be going blind in that eye…but it's worth the thought. It reminds me of Kana, but not of the time of rage, but of the time when we shared our greatest moments together. **

_**Some day you might be thinking**_

_**That life has passed you by**_

_**Your spirits might be sinking**_

_**With hope in short supply**_

_**And that's the reason why**_

**Many years have passed since those times. I erased Kana's memory of ever being with me. All of our fun, our joy, our love, was gone. But she forever remains in my memory. Our time together, I was hoping would last a life time. It's almost pathetic that I still dwell on her…but how could I not? She was everything! Spring always comes after winter… I will always remember her. My winter coat has grown onto me again, but I will never forget. I watch her live her life now, away from me and even at times we've met and talked. However, I can never get her back…although I doubt it's not possible. But word has become law and I will never breathe the freshness of spring again. It was always be in my memories…in my dreams…**

_**That's the reason why**_

_**I know this dream's worth keeping**_

_**As long as it will stay**_

_**And even when you see the darkness come creeping**_

_**A dream worth keeping**_

_**Will never fade away…**_


End file.
